Various types of photographing devices (or image pickup devices) such as a digital single-lens reflex camera (DSLR), a mirror-less digital camera, and the like are being released. Also, an electronic device such as a smailphone, a tablet PC, or the like includes a camera module and provides a function of taking a photo or a video. The electronic device (or the photographing device) may provide various photographing modes, and a user may select a photographing mode depending on a photographing environment to photograph a desired image.
A high dynamic range (HDR) effect among various effects that the electronic device provides is a technology for making a bright portion of an image brighter and a dark portion of the image darker such that a dynamic range is expanded to be close to what a person sees with real eyes. For example, the high dynamic range (HDR) may make it possible to create a sheet of photo by merging a bright photo and a dark photo. The user may take a photo with improved contrast balance by using the HDR technology.